The present disclosure relates to a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program that allows a communication device to make a request to another communication device for participation in a remote conference, and the communication device.
Systems that enable discussions among users in separate locations by transmitting and receiving video and audio among a plurality of communication devices have become widespread. Remote conferencing systems and the like are examples of these sorts of systems. Remote conferences include, for example, Web conferences, video conferences, video telephone calls, and the like. For example, a remote conferencing system is known in which an image of a user of another communication device who requests participation in a remote conference is displayed on the communication device that has received the request. The user of the communication device that has received the request can check the image of the user of the other communication device and can determine whether or not to permit participation in the remote conference that was requested by the user of the other communication device.